Many types of fishing rod holders and supports are known in the prior art and some examples of the patented prior art which are relevant to the present invention are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
2,236,070 3,543,432 PA1 3,162,970 3,601,919 PA1 3,835,568.
Typically, the prior art fishing rod supports are fabricated from metal and usually involve several components which must be assembled to form the finished article. Metal stampings and some machined parts are commonly employed.
Some disadvantages of these prior art structures include cost of manufacturing, excessive complexity in some instances, the tendency of metal to rust, and lack of rigidity in the case of wire holders. In many instances, the prior art devices are not unitary and parts can be mislaid or lost.
In light of the above, the present invention seeks to fulfill a need in the art for a fishing rod support of increased utility without increased cost which is rigid and essentially unitary and very durable. The holder embodying the invention can be formed of wood and therefore is not subject to rusting. It is very sturdy and therefore able to withstand rough usage over a long period of time. It can be fabricated with no movable or adjustable parts, although in one preferred form, a single adjustable clamping screw is provided.
A unique feature of the invention resides in the provision of a general utility trough which serves to connect the two spaced plates of the device in a very rigid manner, the trough serving the dual purpose as a receptacle for various fishing items and accessories, such as flashlight, sinkers, lures, hook dislodgers and many other items which customarily are housed separately in expensive tackle boxes, not always in ready reach of the fisherman in times of need.
In essence, therefore, the invention is a combination rod support or holder and storage receptacle for accessories, where a trough forming the storage receptacle forms a very efficient connecting member between the two spaced parallel plates of the device which support the fishing rod above the trough and straddle the railing of a bridge or boat gunwale during use.